the_unremembered_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unremembered Lands Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This Wiki is for the fictional Unremembered Lands. The Unremembered Lands is a realm for Dungeons and Dragons. You can use it for your own custom scenarios and campaigns.The Unremembered Lands can be used as a parallel universe for players to explore and campaign in. It has all of the normal planes from D&D 5e. The 5e Player's Handbook, 5e DM Guide, and 5e Monster's Manual can still be used. Custom races have been added, but custom classes have not been introduced yet. This wiki is still being added to, and will have new content most of the time. Brief History In the Beginning The first races to start recording history were the Elves, Dwarves, and Numerorean Humans. The other races slowly started to become civilized and keep history of their own. Most races were in city states always waring with each other. The dwarves were the first race on superego or ego to unify into a kingdom (the Great Dwarven Empire) to combat the growing power of the humans. This led to more races unifying. The Pyre of Magic started to put out magic in unprecedented amounts and it turned the Numeroreans in to great warlocks and they started to raise large skeleton armies. Eventually the Numeroreans unified with tieflings to form the Draiochta Union. In 185 they decided to march on the Great Dwarven Empire starting the Great Wars of Dwarves and Warlocks. The dwarves eventually won but they would never be in a position to be the most dominant race. Rise of the Humans The human city of Splendor eventually became the biggest city in the world and in 840 it started to form The Human Confederacy. Splendor convinced many smaller city states around them to join. The city state of Whitetower wanted to be able to challenge the power of The Human Confederacy, so in 871 it formed The Grand Alliance. Many Human City States Joined, the Kingdom of Dale and the even Realm of Lennar. To try and show its superiority Whitetower started to send out explorers by sea, they found the continents of Conscious and Sub-Conscious. They made colonies and contact with many of the natives in the area. Eventually in the year of 881 The Human Confederacy decided to show its power by declaring war on the Grand Alliance. The Confederacy won, and forced the dissolution of the alliance, and Whitetower to give them their colonies. This was the War Between the Isthmuses it lasted 10 years. The Confederacy then started to explore the world for themselves. In the year of 896 a great eruption from The Pyre of Magic caused all magic users to have to roll the "wild magic table" when they casted a spell. This caused a overall distrust in magic. In 901 the explorers of Splendor found the continent of Id and the Squid Humanoids that lived there. The Illithids that dwell on Id used the first explorers to find their home city of Splendor and invaded it without warning but, the invasion failed. After that proper emissaries came from Cathulea and apologized. After 950 the oceans were almost fully explored and all governments had embassies in the others lands. Global alliances started to form and a war was inevitable. The Great Dwarven Empire, The Kingdom of Dale, and Whitetower formed the Mycalcium League. The Human Confederacy went into an alliance with the Moonlit Realm, and Dovamier, they were called the Pan-Egos Alliance. War broke out when privateers working on behalf of Splendor started targeting Great Dwarven Empire Shipping and Trading Company ships holding gold from Yzypt. The Great Dwarven Empire took it as a declaration of war. The war was officially started in the year 1000. It would be known as the Transcontinental War. In the beginning the Mycalcium League was very successful and even got to the gates of Splendor but they could not entirely occupy the Splendorian Isthmus. Because of that, the rest of the Pan-Egos Alliance was able to bring in another army and destroy the Leagues' army. After the defeat in Splendor, The League started to have many losses and eventually Dale was concurred. Soon after the fall of Dale the Mycalcium Alliance sued for peace. The peace treaty had harsh terms for the members of the Mycalcium League. Many years of peace followed, but the economies of the Kingdom of Dale, Whitetower, and the countries of Superego started to crumble. In the year of 1115 the Great Dwarven Empire in an attempt to save the economic stability of their kingdom took control of the entire private gold market and the economy eventually stabilized. The economic crashes sent many people east in search of work. Power of the Pyre The Draiochta Union started to gain a large influx of population and the economy started to flourish. They invested in their military with their new found riches. They concurred Sian and turned it into a vassal. Then they set their eyes west, they invaded Valletta. It was a disaster so they made peace. So they invaded Favio and turned it into another vassal. The Human Confederacy warned them if they did that again they would protect the city state. They also demanded that in 50 years they release Sian and Favio. When 1490 came around the Union refused. So the Human Confederacy declared war on the Draichta Union. After 72 years the war ended. It was a very bloody war and it ended in a draw. The Union and the Confederacy compromised with them but only with the union giving up Favio. A New Age In the year 1599 a plague was unleashed upon the lands wiping out almost half of the worlds population but the plague had almost no effect in Conscious and Sub-Conscious it was called the White Death for people would foam at the mouth and then melt into a skeleton. Also the population of the Draiochta Union was hardly effected. In 1607 Whitetower's Republic was failing and a monarchy took control. The new government started to build up the military. They started to support rich families in surrounding city states to overthrow their republic and install a monarchy that would be apart of a kingdom with Whitetower. Watershallow, Fairmarket, and Gnometon were successfully converted. The new kingdom was called the Kingdom of Tower for the king was the head of the Tower family. The kingdom was unstable but it made the ruling families very rich. But in the year of 1765 the people in the colony of Kingston could no longer stand being apart of a kingdom far away where they had no representation and declared a war of independence, the Amerigo War of Independence. They called themselves Amerigo States Union. It is a republic. They were supported by the Great Dwarven Empire and won the war. The name Kingston was kept for it was apart of their culture an history. By 1892 the global population started to become to the same level as the pre White Death. Also the economies started to recover from the crash of 1111. Finally in 1902 the fall of the Kingdom of Tower fell in two days with the Red Revolution of the People. In the same day all palaces were stormed by the people and taken and independence was then given to the city states of old. There have not been any major conflicts for a long time but the empires are looking for a way to expand and the wars of espionage have started and a major war must be imminent. Recent / Campaign History In the year of 2017 the Supreme Chancellor of the Human Confederacy was assassinated by an unknown assailant but the man that illegally took power by clever political positioning, (Cave Johnson) blamed the Draiochta Union for the murder and declared war on them. This was the trigger for the combination of wars that would be known as Wars of Affluence. Then Tim created the Joris Bancroft is a Theif Construction Company that soon grew to become the most powerful corporation on the material plane when it merged with Patton's company as the global conglomerate BLASE-IT. It is especially powerful seeing as how Tim is not a vampire. During one of the most recent adventures, a brave band of heroes saved a town form a magic house with a female lich occupying it and were the first players to venture into the Shadow Realm. During the time in the house, one of the party members betrayed the others for he was in love with the lich. There was a Betrayal at the House on the Hill, an interested being was watching and published a book on this encounter and called it The Betrayal at the House on the Hill. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse